Das Leben des Asa Fox
Das Leben des Asa Fox ist die sechste Episode der zwölften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung DREI WINCHESTERS SIND BESSER ALS EINER – Wenn sich Jäger zusammentun, um das Leben und den tragischen Tod einer der ihren zu betrauern, müssen Sam, Dean und Mary etwas unternehmen, um einen Dämon zu stoppen, der sich die Jäger zu holen scheint und zwar einen nach dem anderen. Handlung 1980 hat Mary in Kanada einen kleinen Jungen namens Asa Fox vor einem Werwolf gerettet. Seit dem hat er sich das Jägerwesen im Selbststudium beigebracht und immer Postkarten an Mary geschrieben, die er jedoch nie abschicken konnte, da er ihre Adresse nicht hatte. Er wurde erwachsen und ein guter Jäger, bis er nach einer Jagd erhängt aufgefunden wird. An ihrem freien Tag bekommt Jody überraschend Besuch von Sam und Dean. Sie haben gerade eine Jagd in der Nähe hinter sich gebracht und wollten mal vorbeischauen. Dean berichtete ihr stolz davon, dass er Hitler getötet hat. Die drei machen es sich mit Pizza vor dem Fernseher bequem. Als der Film zu Ende ist, bekommt Jody einen Anruf und verlässt den Raum. Als sie zurück kommt, ist sie völlig aufgelöst. Ein befreundeter Jäger aus Kanada sei gestorben, erklärt sie den Brüdern. Die Winchesters beschließen kurzerhand sie zur Trauerfeier zu begleiten, da sie noch nie bei einer Jägerbeerdigung waren, bei der viele Jäger zusammen treffen. thumb|left|250pxAls sie bei Asas Haus eintreffen, ist dieses bereits voller Menschen, die Musik hören und sich Geschichten über den Verstorbenen erzählen. Asas Mutter begrüßt Jody. Die Brüder mischen sich unter die Trauergäste. Während Dean in der Küche erfährt, dass die Winchesters in Jägerkreisen Promi-Status haben, unterhält sich Sam mit den Jägerzwillingen Alicia und Max, die von einer Hexe aufgezogen wurden. Als der Jäger Elvis Katz erfährt, dass Sam Winchester da ist, geht er sofort zu ihm und fragt ihn, ob die Geschichten über ihn und Luzifer wahr sind. Die Zwillinge meinen, dass das eine unangebrachte Frage sei. Sam nutzt die Situation, um sich ein Bier zu holen. Er findet Dean in Asas Zimmer, wo er erstaunt darüber ist, dass der andere Jäger in Besitz eines Engel-Schwerts war. Die Trauerfeier setzt sich fort, aber gegen Abend bleibt nur noch eine kleine Gruppe zurück. Der Jäger Bucky Sims erzählt gerade eine Geschichte von einer gemeinsamen Jagd mit Asa, als sein Kollege Randy in die Küche geht, um mehr Bier zu holen. Er wird dort von hinten angegriffen und ihm wird die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Aus den Gesprächen heraus stellen Sam und Dean derweil fest, dass Jody und Asa das ein oder andere Date hatten. Plötzlich klopft es an der Haustür. Asas Mutter ruft herein. Die Brüder sind überrascht als sie sehen, dass Mary das Wohnzimmer betritt. Die Brüder stellen Jody Mary vor, die sich zwar freut die Mutter der Jungs kennen zu lernen, aber Fingerspitzengefühl genug besitzt, den dreien einen Augenblick unter sechs Augen zu geben. Die Brüder erfahren, was Mary in letzter Zeit gemacht hat und woher sie Asa kannte. Dean ist enttäuscht darüber, dass seine Mutter ihre Lücken nicht durch ein Gespräch mit ihnen ausfüllen wollte und darüber, dass sie sich bei ihnen kaum mal meldet, aber für Asas Beerdigung sofort das Land verlässt. Er lässt Sam und sie im Flur stehen und will das Haus verlassen, um frische Luft zu schnappen. An der Tür trifft er noch einmal auf Jody, die ihm zugesteht, sich schwer zu tun mit der Rückkehr seiner Mutter. Dean geht dennoch hinaus. thumb|right|250pxIn der Küche überreicht Asas Mutter Mary den Kasten mit den Postkarten, die ihr Sohn Mary geschrieben hat. Sie gibt Mary eine Mitschuld an Asas Tod, denn wenn er ihr nicht begegnet wäre, hätte er sich nie dem Jägerleben zugewandt. Dass Mary ihm das Leben gerettet hat, ändert für Asas Mutter nichts. Sie lässt Mary in der Küche zurück. Sam kommt zu ihr. Sie unterhalten sich. Mary hat das Gefühl alles falsch zu machen. Sam zeigt dafür Verständnis. Er erklärt ihr, dass Dean Angst hat sie wieder zu verlieren, dass sie sie verlassen würde, weil sie Jäger sind. Sam erkennt aber, dass das nicht passieren wird, weil das Jagen in ihrer aller Blut sei. Die beiden gehen in den Raum, in dem Asa aufgebahrt ist und entdecken Randy, dessen Leiche an die Decke gefesselt wurde. Mary und Sam gehen zu den anderen Jägern ins Wohnzimmer, um ihnen von ihrer Entdeckung zu berichten. Ziemlich schnell stellen sie fest, dass sie es mit einem Dämon zu tun haben. Bucky klärt sie darüber auf, dass der Kreuzungsdämon Jael für Asas Tod verantwortlich ist. Die Jäger wollen das Haus verlassen, doch Max stellt fest, dass das Haus magisch abgeriegelt ist und sie in der Falle sitzen. Draußen am Impala bekommt Dean Besuch von Billie, die ihn darüber informiert, dass sie gerade jemanden aus dem Haus ins Jenseits geholt habe. Sofort versucht er ins Haus zu gelangen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. thumb|left|250pxBucky berichtet den anderen von der Geschichte zwischen Jael und Asa und das beide eine andauernde Fehde hatten, jedoch es keiner von beiden schaffte, den anderen dauerhaft auszuschalten. Jetzt würde Jael es genießen mit ihnen ein Spielchen zu spielen. Unter den Jägern bricht das Misstrauen aus. Einer von ihnen muss von dem Dämon besessen sein. Elvis erinnert sich, dass Alicia nicht im Raum war, als Randy ermordet wurde. Nach anfänglichem Leugnen offenbart sie sich schließlich auch als Jael und kündigt eine spaßige Nacht an, ehe er aus ihr herausfährt. Sam nimmt die Sache in die Hand und teilt die Jäger in Gruppen auf, um nach einer möglicherweise versteckten anderen Person im Haus zu suchen, in die der Dämon gefahren sein kann. Dean kann Billie schließlich dazu überreden ihn ins Haus zu schleusen, dafür hat sie aber einen Gut bei ihm. Als er durch ein Portal herein kommt, trifft er zunächst auf Elvis und Asas Mutter, die ihn für den Dämon hält. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung seitens Dean, gibt sich jedoch Elvis als Jael zu erkennen. Die beiden Männer kämpfen gegeneinander. Als Dean einen Exorzismus intoniert, bricht der Dämon Elvis das Genick und verlässt dessen Körper, ehe er tot zu Boden geht. Asas Mutter schreit vor Entsetzen, was alle Jäger in der Eingangshalle wieder zusammen führt. Plötzlich fällt der Strom aus. Die Jäger arbeiten zusammen und beginnen Schutzmaßnahmen zu treffen. Sam und Dean beginnen damit eine Dämonenfalle auf den Fußboden zu zeichnen. Mary fragt, wie sie Jael dort hinein locken wollen. Dean erklärt, dass sie alle in die Falle gehen würden, was beweist, dass sie keine Dämonen sind. Nur der Besessene würde nicht hinein gehen. thumb|left|250pxWährend Sam auf dem Boden Asche für die Falle aufträgt, wendet sich Jody an ihn und meint, dass sie sich sicher sei, dass Mary der Dämon ist. Dean kommt dazu. Ihr Verhalten und das Drängen darauf Mary zu töten, verraten den Brüdern, dass Jody nicht Jody ist. Jael ist in sie gefahren. Die Jäger versuchen in ihre Nähe zu kommen, doch Jael kann sie bannen. Sie konfrontiert sie mit den Geheimnissen, die sie durch ihre Besessenheit von ihnen gewinnen konnte. Die Zwillinge sind Asas Kinder. Asas Mutter hat die Tatsache gehasst, dass ihr Sohn Jäger war. Jody hat von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft mit Asa geträumt. Als Jael Buckys Geheimnis ausplaudern will, versuchen Sam und Dean es erneut mit einem Exorzismus, doch Jael schleudert sie gegen die Wand. Die Zwillinge setzten den Exorzismus fort, doch auch sie gehen zu Boden, ehe sie ihn zu Ende Sprechen können. Jael zwingt Bucky zu gestehen, dass er Asa getötet hat. Mary spricht die letzten Zeilen des Exorzismus und kann so Jael zurück in die Hölle schicken. Nachdem Sam sich davon überzeugt hat, dass es Jody gut geht, will Asas Mutter von Bucky die Wahrheit wissen. Dieser erzählt schließlich, dass Asa Jael verfolgen wollte, er selber jedoch erst noch einmal zurück gehen wollte, um ihre Ausrüstung zu holen. Sie seien darüber in Streit geraten und es kam zu Handgreiflichkeiten. Ein Schubs von Bucky habe Asa zu Boden gestreckt, wo er mit dem Kopf gegen einen Stein stieß und starb. Bucky hat ihn dann aufgehängt, um es so aussehen zu lassen als habe Jael Asa getötet. Alle Jäger sind entsetzt über sein Handeln und kündigen an es in der Jägerwelt zu erzählen, so dass zukünftig niemand mehr etwas mit Bucky zu tun haben will. thumb|right|250pxAm nächsten Morgen wird Asas Leiche jägergemäßig verbrannt. Asas Mutter zeigt sich versöhnlich, nun da sie von ihren Enkelkindern weiß. Jody gibt Mary zum Abschied zu verstehen, dass sie zwei gute Söhne habe. Mary entgegnet, dass die beiden nicht das Problem seien. Kaum das Jody weg ist, taucht Billie wieder auf. Sie will das Universum wieder gerade rücken und Mary zurück ins Jenseits bringen. Sie könne in Marys Augen erkennen, dass sie sich zurückgeholt auf der Welt fehl am Platz fühle. Mary fragt wie Billie sie wieder zurück in den Himmel bringen kann. Würde sie sie wieder töten? Billie erinnert sie daran, dass sie niemanden tötet, sondern nur die Seelen der Verstorbenen einsammelt. Mary meint, dass Billie dann wohl abwarten müsse. Billie verabschiedet sich mit einem Augenrollen und der Erinnerung, dass wenn die Winchesters ihre Meinung ändern würden, sie sich bei ihr melden sollen. Dean freut sich über Marys Entscheidung. Sie stellt in Aussicht in absehbarer Zukunft nach Hause zu kommen. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zu einem gemeinsamen Frühstück. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Mary Winchester *Jody Mills *Jael *Alicia Banes *Max Banes *Billie *Asa Fox *Bucky Sims *Randy Bull *Elvis Katz *Lorraine Fox Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Sensenmänner (Billie) *Werwolf Musik *'Roll on Down the Highway' von Bachman-Turner Overdrive *'Man in the Box' von Alice in Chains Trivia Galerie Promo thumb|center|335px Promo-Bilder SN1206A_0053b.jpg SN1206A_0085b.jpg SN1206A_0148b.jpg SN1206A_0167b.jpg SN1206A_0185b.jpg SN1206A_0222b.jpg SN1206A_0256b.jpg SN1206A_0298b.jpg SN1206B-0029b.jpg SN1206B-0070b.jpg SN1206B-0114b.jpg SN1206B-0203b.jpg SN1206B-0247b.jpg SN1206B-0251b.jpg Siehe auch Quellen Jenny K. - myFanbase Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 12 Kategorie:Unvollständig